politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
DC-74 Chebrys
|origin = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |service = 2029-Present |used_by = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |designer = Khirkash Company |manufacturer = Khirkash Company |production_date = 2029-Present |variants = 17 |unit_cost = 38.55 million per unit |weight = Empty: 24,578 lb (11,148 kg) Max. takeoff: 50,000 lb (22,680 kg) |length = 98 ft 10 in (30.1 m) |height = 18 ft 11 in (5.7 m) |crew = 3 (pilot, copilot, flight engineer or loadmaster) |sights = |traverse = |engine = 2 × Lycoming T55-GA-714A turboshaft |engine_power = 4,733 shp (3,529 kW) each |primary_armament = Up to 3 pintle-mounted medium machine guns (1 on loading ramp and 2 at shoulder windows), generally 7.62 mm (0.308 in) M240/FN MAG machine guns |pw_ratio = 0.28 hp/lb (460 W/kg) |speed = Maximum speed: 170 knots (196 mph, 315 km/h) Cruise speed: 160 kt (184 mph, 296 km/h) |vehicle_range = 400 nmi (450 mi, 741 km) |guidance = Common Avionics Architecture System (CAAS) |ceiling = 20,000 ft (6100 m) |altitude = 1,522 ft/min (7.73 m/s) |yield = |is_ranged = yes |is_artillery = yes |is_UK = |is_vehicle = yes |payload_capacity = 33–55 troops or 24 litters and 3 attendants or 24,000 lb (10,886 kg) }}The Khirkash DC-74 Chebrys is an Capian twin-engine, tandem-rotor, heavy-lift helicopter developed by and manufactured by Khirkash Company. The DC-74 is among the heaviest lifting eastern helicopter. The Chebrys was originally designed by Khirkash, and possesses several means of loading various cargoes, including multiple doors across the fuselage, a wide loading ramp located at the rear of the fuselage and a total of three external ventral cargo hooks to carry underslung loads as well. Capable of a top speed of 170 knots (196 mph, 315 km/h), upon its introduction to service, the helicopter was considerably faster than contemporary utility helicopters and attack helicopters, and is still one of the fastest helicopters in the Capian inventory. Improved and more powerful versions of the Chebrys have also been developed since its introduction; one of the most substantial variants to be produced was the DC-74D; improvements from the DC-74C standard included upgraded engines, composite rotor blades, a redesigned cockpit to reduce workload, improved and redundant electrical systems and avionics, and the adoption of an advanced flight control system. The military version of the helicopter has been subject to numerous export sales from nations across the region, typically using it as heavy-lift rotorcraft in a military context; the D.C. Army have been the largest user. The civilian version of the Chebrys is the Khirkash' Vertol 234'. It has been used for a variety of purposes by a range of different civil operators, having often been used for passenger and cargo transport, along with niche roles such as aerial firefighting and to support various industrial activities, including logging, construction, and oil extraction. 'Variants:' *CD-1B *DC-74A *ADC-74A *DC-74B *DC-74C *DC-74D *MH-74D *MH-74E *DC-74F *MH-74G *DC-74J *HH-74 *'Civilian models:' **Model 234LR **Model 234ER **Model MLR **Model 234UT **Model 414: 'General characteristics' *'Crew:' three (pilot, copilot, flight engineer or loadmaster) *'Capacity:' *33–55 troops or *24 litters and 3 attendants or *Payload:' 24,000 lb (10,886 kg)' *'Length:' 98 ft 10 in (30.1 m) *'Fuselage length:' 52 ft (15.85 m) *'Fuselage width:' 12 ft 5 in (3.78 m) *'Rotor diameter:' 60 ft (18.3 m) *'Height:' 18 ft 11 in (5.7 m) *'Disc area:' 5,600 ft2 (520 m2) *'Empty weight:' 24,578 lb (11,148 kg) *'Max. takeoff weight:' 50,000 lb (22,680 kg) *'Powerplant:' 2 × Lycoming T55-GA-714A turboshaft, 4,733 shp (3,529 kW) each Performance *'Maximum speed:' 170 knots (196 mph, 315 km/h) *'Cruise speed:' 160 kt (184 mph, 296 km/h) *'Range:' 400 nmi (450 mi, 741 km) *'Combat radius:' 200 nmi (230 mi, 370 km) *'Ferry range:' 1,216 nmi (1,400 mi, 2,252 km) *'Service ceiling:' 20,000 ft (6100 m) *'Rate of climb:' 1,522 ft/min (7.73 m/s) *'Disc loading:' 9.5 lb/ft2 (47 kg/m2) *'Power/mass:' 0.28 hp/lb (460 W/kg) Armament *Up to 3 pintle-mounted medium machine guns (1 on loading ramp and 2 at shoulder windows), generally 7.62 mm (0.308 in) M240/FN MAG machine guns Avionics *Rockwell Collins Common Avionics Architecture System (CAAS) Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Capian Air Force